


Side Story – Semeie e floresça esse amor

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, ai gente, criei um casal muito fofo sem querer, mas to amando
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Essa side story faz parte de um desafio criado por amigas minhas. A palavra-chave do desafio era "árvore".Sinopse: Alguns momentos compartilhados entre Christopher Ducotterd e Maeve Kinnegan, que serviram para semear e florescer um doce amor juvenil.
Relationships: Christopher Ducotterd/Maeve Kinnegan
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 1





	Side Story – Semeie e floresça esse amor

_Ano escolar: 1988-1989._

Na sala ampla, os alunos estavam sentados em círculo sob uma iluminação agradável, graças às lamparinas mágicas no teto. Ducotterd liderava a discussão sobre _Duško e a Adaga Enfeitiçada_ , um clássico bruxo do século XVIII, no encontro mensal daquele “clube do livro” que ele gerenciava. Maeve estava sentada a cinco alunos de distância do “presidente” e observava como ele prestava atenção a cada pessoa que tinha a voz, em turnos, para dissertar sobre suas cenas ou aspectos preferidos do romance.

– ...mas o Duško é meio lerdo, não é não? – dizia um dos membros do clube, um menino de cabelos frisados cor de areia e rosto comprido. – Ele não poderia simplesmente voltar à Transilvânia e matar o Drácula com a adaga de Helheim? Porque ela tinha poder para matá-lo e de uma vez por todas.

A opinião foi polêmica, porque os outros se agitaram para argumentar a favor ou contra a noção. Christopher pediu ordem.

– Mas ele não podia. Se fizesse isso, a Sarina morreria. Ele precisava libertá-la da maldição antes. Esqueceu? – falou uma menina próxima dele, que usava um moletom muito felpudo da Grifinória.

– _Aaaah_ , verdade. – respondeu o de cabelos frisados.

– A gente tem que lembrar que a jornada do herói tem dessas. – articulou Christopher, que à época ainda não usava óculos. Maeve notou como ele falava com calma e didática, como um professor. E não era o fato de ser muito mais alto do que os colegas. Era algo inato e próprio dele. – Em determinado momento da narrativa, o herói é convidado a aceitar um desafio, que pode até ser o desafio final, mas isso, por vezes, exige um sacrifício enorme e é aí que reside a recusa. O Duško chega a tentar se livrar da adaga.

– Exato. Ele diz que vai voltar à sua antiga vida porque não se acha digno o suficiente para encarar aquela empreitada trazida por Falibor, que representa, na Literatura, a figura do “mentor”. – interveio a Srta. Kinnegan, e Ducotterd a fitou com um ar de orgulho. Maeve aprendia rápido. Não haviam se passado nem três encontros que ele havia introduzido o conceito de “jornada do herói” e suas características e ela já a recitava com propriedade como se fosse parte do currículo escolar de Hogwarts. Quando parou de falar, encarou o monitor e apreciou o olhar de aprovação. Adoraria recebê-lo sempre, especialmente dele.

~*~

_Ano escolar: 1989-1990._

Era a hora que os corvinais de diversos anos se reuniam depois do jantar para tirar dúvidas. O grupo estava a caminho da sala de estudos, mas Ducotterd se decidiu por um pulinho na cozinha antes. Maeve, por instinto, o seguiu. Os elfos domésticos pareciam acostumados com o rapaz, portanto não vetaram sua entrada. 

– Promete que não conta o meu segredo pra ninguém? – pediu ele e a mocinha assentiu, tomada pela surpresa. Ela nem sabia ao que estava assentindo, mas o olhar doce de Christopher lhe gerava um calor gostoso no peito e ela era incapaz de discordar. Já de óculos, ele parecia mais intelectual do que o normal, mas nunca intimidador. Não para ela.

– Uhum.

Christopher alcançou um compartimento no alto, que poucos alcançavam sem uma escadinha ou magia, e tirou de lá uma caixa retangular de metal. Pousando-a sobre uma mesa quadrada no canto, mostrou à amiga seu conteúdo.

– Sou um pouco cri-cri com chás, não gosto dos que servem aqui. São muito aguados e sem graça. Então tenho meu próprio aparato, como você pode ver. – explicou, e apresentou alguns dos vidrinhos vedados. – Tenho de tudo um pouco aqui. Chás de ervas, preto, verde, branco, frutas preparadas e embaladas que meus avôs me enviam de Leeds. Tenho até as cestinhas para a infusão.

– Caramba, parece um laboratório completo de alquimia! – comentou a Srta. Kinnegan, fazendo ele rir, puxando alguns dos frasquinhos para avaliar seu conteúdo. Maeve estava _tão_ bonita com aquela tiara listrada e a franjinha curta. Os cabelos dela, aparados sempre dois dedos abaixo das orelhas, eram da cor de amêndoas. Ela não usava brincos nem maquiagem, e ele gostava daquela simplicidade funcional. 

– Posso ter passado dos limites, elevando a mera feitura de um chá ao patamar de experimento científico, mas prometo que não vou me exibir pra você! – brincou, vendo como Maeve parecia animada com tantas possibilidades de sabores. Ela abriu um sorriso meigo. – Você gosta de chá?

– Gosto sim!

– Quer experimentar um totalmente personalizado?

– Mas é claro!

– Está bem. Vamos lá. Comecemos pela base: herbal, verde, preto inglês ou branco? – ele foi pontuando as opções com a ponta dos dedos sobre as tampinhas de vidro ou cortiça.

– Preto.

– Certo. – sacou o pote correspondente. – Eu vou de melissa e hortelã, que são calmantes. Você quer adicionar alguma fruta? Ou talvez outro tipo de chá?

– Você disse que tem frutas aí. Teria por acaso framboesas?

Christopher abriu um sorriso empolgado. 

– Sim! – mostrou o potinho com as frutinhas cortadas. – E não se preocupe, são frescas. Eu mesmo faço o controle (obsessivo) delas.

– Aposto que sim! _Confio em você._ – riu ela, vendo que Christopher removia duas canecas da caixa e as cestinhas para infusão.

– Beleza. Tenho mel de laranjeiras para adoçar, não uso açúcar porque não gosto de chá muito doce. Mas posso buscar na cozinha, se quiser. – explicou, e Maeve balançou a cabeça.

– Também não gosto. Tomo com mel mesmo!

O monitor da Corvinal depositou com capricho os sabores escolhidos nas cestinhas e as lacrou pelo fecho. Em seguida foi, super animado, até a cozinha, onde conseguiu água fervendo. Uma elfa doméstica levou a chaleira de volta depois de se despedir com certa familiaridade. Eles aguardaram que os ingredientes se misturassem à água fervente e que o mel se dissolvesse bem antes de seguirem escadas acima. Christopher fez questão de levar as canecas ele mesmo, com um feitiço de levitação e outro para bloquear potenciais encontrões e quedas. Na sala de estudos, a dupla não encontrou os outros companheiros, que haviam combinado de encontrá-los ali, o que ela agradeceu mentalmente, porque cada vez mais gostava de quando ela e Christopher ficavam a sós. Fizeram tim-tim antes de beber. Quando o jovem fez “ _humm_ ”, concentrado em sua bebida, a mocinha gostou muito de vê-lo tão contente. O monitor abriu sua caderneta antes do restante dos livros e analisou bem o que deveria ser lido – tudo isso enquanto era observado por sua parceira de estudos. Sentindo-se vigiado, ele ergueu o olhar e quando se deu conta de que Maeve absorvia cada um de seus gestos, suas bochechas ficaram muito quentes e ele engoliu a seco. A porta se abriu e os dois se voltaram para o recém-chegado. Era uma garota.

– Ah, eles estão aqui! – anunciou ela para alguém atrás dela. Voltou-se para Maeve e Chris na sequência. – Quando chegamos, a sala estava lotada e tivemos de abortar missão. Fomos para a do outro lado. Vocês vêm com a gente?

Christopher concordou e logo se levantou, distraído.

– Sim. Vamos, Kinnegan?

Maeve fuzilou a garota com o olhar, mas manteve a pose. Levantou-se munida de sua caneca de chá. 

– Vamos. 

~*~

_Ano escolar: 1990-1991._

Seis estudantes da Corvinal estavam sentados no chão, encostados lado a lado na parede de pedra do corredor, enquanto um festival de pernas passava para lá e para cá. O castelo se via enfeitado em vermelho e rosa, com corações e querubins encantados por todo lado. Maeve desviou a atenção da carta da mãe quando ouviu o suspiro irritado de Christopher.

– Esse feriado... – começou, com uma careta de desagrado para os outros estudantes, eriçados pelas possibilidades que aquele dia trazia.

– Você não gosta do Dia dos Namorados?

– Acho o sentimento louvável. Entretanto, acho que ninguém esteja venerando esse sentimento hoje. – Maeve admirava o perfil dele com um olhar deveras sonhador. – As pessoas, inclusive nossos _queridos_ colegas de escola, só querem saber de transar. Não têm paciência para estabelecer uma relação de afeto ou amor antes, só pensam em se esfregar uns nos outros.

A mocinha achou a opinião exagerada, mas seu coração estava tão confuso que ela focou na gostosa sensação de estar próxima dele e no bem-estar produzido pela presença daquele rapaz decidido que dispensava as futilidades da vida jovem. Por mais introvertido que fosse, Ducotterd era muito sincero com quem confiava e, ao longo dos anos, Maeve se tornou alguém com quem se sentia à vontade para falar de coisas que não somente lições, regras estudantis ou o assunto do momento na sala de reuniões dos monitores.

– Eu acho que tem gente que se gosta _sim_ , Duc! – jogou ela, esticando as pernas e empinando os pezinhos. – A minha amiga Beverly conheceu o namorado dela aqui em Hogwarts e eles estão muito apaixonados.

– Não digo que não exista gente que se goste de verdade, esse não é o meu argumento. Eu vejo da seguinte forma...

Uma lufa do sexto ano com uma cestinha de vime no braço se aproximou e interrompeu o discurso do rapaz. Em seu colete, havia um broche de coração. Ela entregou um pacotinho e uma carta para o monitor, que congelou o gesto no ar.

– O que é isso?

– Alguém te enviou.

– Alguém quem?

– Não posso dizer. Provavelmente está escrito na carta.

Em poucos segundos, a lufa se perdeu de volta na multidão. Christopher, estupefato, abriu a cartinha.

_“Ducotterd,_

_Como esse é o nosso último ano, resolvi te mandar um agradinho nesse Dia dos Namorados. Espero que venha me agradecer com carinho depois._

_N.T."_

O rapaz ficou longos instantes encarando o bilhete e Maeve se mordeu de curiosidade para perguntar de quem era. Não ousou espiar. Por um segundo, sentiu-se triste de imaginar que Christopher correspondia à admiração de alguém e ela não havia percebido.

– Mas que diabos... – murmurou ele, mostrando o papel para a amiga.

– ...de quem é?

– Não sei. É do sétimo ano, como eu. Só tem uma pessoa no meu ano com essas iniciais.

A Srta. Kinnegan se sentiu muito ansiosa.

– “N. T.”? Quem?

– Nymphadora Tonks.

Ele parecia incrédulo, com uma expressão engraçada, como se fosse pegadinha. A norte-irlandesa mexeu-se com incômodo.

– Ela... gosta de você? – indagou Maeve sem conseguir encará-lo nos olhos.

– Se gosta, nunca deu um sinal sequer.

– _E você gosta dela?_

O monitor da Corvinal se voltou para ela com as sobrancelhas apertadas. A mocinha demorou até fitar aqueles adorados olhos verde-claros, que brilhavam com a mais pura cor de mel no sol. Temeu que ele dissesse que sim e questionasse o súbito interesse dela, _uma pirralha_ , na vida afetiva de seu mero colega de escola.

– Eu mal troquei _duas frases_ com ela. – disse, e o coração de Maeve ficou mil vezes mais leve. – Se fosse gostar de alguém, teria de ser uma pessoa com quem convivesse muito mais que isso.

A mocinha escondeu o sorriso, fingindo que acompanhava o grito animado de um grupo de meninas ao longe.

– Verdade... – foi o que conseguiu responder.

– Pelo menos ganhei alguma coisa. – comentou ele, e Maeve finalmente conseguiu encará-lo. – Vamos ver. – desfez o nó do pacotinho e tirou dele um suculento _cookie._ – Olha só!

– Um _cookie_ de Dia dos Namorados. Que sorte! – exclamou ela, pondo uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

Chris, sem cerimônias, quebrou o biscoito no meio e ofereceu a Maeve uma das metades. Ela hesitou em aceitar, mas se odiaria para sempre se não o fizesse. Sorriu, encabulada e exultante ao mesmo tempo, e pegou sua parte. 

– Puta merda, muito bom. – disse ele com a boca cheia. – Não sei se foi ela quem fez, mas tô quase indo pedir a receita.

~*~

_Abril/91._

Em um trecho do terreno reservado para as aulas de Herbologia e as plantações de Sprout, o monitor Ducotterd falava a três alunas, que o ouviam compenetradas. Depois de detalhar informações sobre algumas raízes em específico, duas delas debandaram, buscando um banco a fim de anotarem tudo para as futuras provas. Apenas Maeve restou. 

– E essa? – a Srta. Kinnegan apontou para o tronco rachado de uma árvore, cuja fenda ostentava uma planta de folhas compridas, com um forte tom de verde-musgo. Do caule brotavam flores com incontáveis cerdas brancas.

Chris sorriu para a planta como se ela fosse uma pessoa. Olhou para Maeve antes de alcançar uma das florzinhas.

– Essa daqui é uma parasita. Vive no tronco das árvores numa relação chamada _inquilinismo_. Mas não causa tanto mal assim. Pelo menos eu acho, não sou uma árvore para dizer. – os dois riram. Ele fez um sinal e, em seguida, depositou a flor na palma da mão da jovem. – Chamam-na de Dançarina da Lua. Já vou te mostrar por que.

Maeve olhou para a florzinha antes de fitar o monitor, que tocou o centro da Dançarina onde continha o pólen e ela flutuou de leve e começou a rodopiar no próprio eixo. A moça notou como as pontas das cerdas brilhavam como estrelinhas e ficou encantada. Porém, encantou-se mais com o momento, tão especial e único, entre ela e Ducotterd. O rapaz sorria de lábios e gostou da forma como a luz da Dançarina refletia nos olhos azuis-escuros de Maeve.

– É linda! – disse ela, maravilhada.

– _É sim..._

Christopher, antes que começasse a enrubescer violentamente, disfarçou.

– Bem, ela está com um caule adequado. É uma muda como qualquer outra. Pode replantar, se quiser. – e mostrou onde devia encaixar o caule para efetuar o enxerto. – Se vingar, dela deve nascer outra Dançarina da Lua.

“A mais adorável de todas porque é da Maeve”, pensou ele.

– Vou fazer isso. – falou a jovem, e a flor, depois de alguns segundos, entrou em inatividade. Maeve pensou que, em poucos meses, Christopher deixaria o castelo e aquela flor seria resquício de um bonito momento de ternura dividido com ele. – Vou cuidar muito bem dela.

///


End file.
